Thy Honours Redemption
by Flameshameful
Summary: Shen's interference in Tien's match at the 22nd WMAT bears a heavier price than originally anticipated. Changing the very history that was once thought set in stone. Starts just before the Cell Games. Gohan Centric. Rated T for Swearing and mentions of Adult themes.
1. Prologue

At the 22nd Worlds Martial Tournament, the final round has just finished with the victor being Tien Shinhan, with all the crowds finally dispersing and the sun starting to set in the distance the last few fighters were left collecting their belongings before heading home. Son Goku was one of these fighters alongside his Teacher Master Roshi and his best friend Krillin, who had just offered his gi top to Goku, who now noticed Tien Shinhan walking towards him.

"Goku, listen. I've been thinking about it and there's something I want you to have" Tien said pulling out a white envelope and stepping closer to Goku.

"Ugh, Tien that's your prize money isn't it"? Goku asked.

"Hmph, look it's no big deal I just think you should take half, we both know if you hadn't of hit that truck you would've won you are stronger" Tien admitted. Goku put on the gi top that was offered to him by Krillin.

"No thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I wouldn't know what to spend it on anyway" Goku declined

"Yeah but" Tien Started

"Hehehehehe, Tien its true luck helped you win today but you shouldn't let that discount your achievement, in fact luck and strength go hand in hand" Master Roshi said whilst walking over to join the conversation.

"And I learned a lot from our fight" Goku admitted

"There you are ""Great match, let's go home" Bulma and Oolong called out whilst walking over to the others with Launch, Yamcha, Puar and Turtle following behind them. They all stopped a few feet from the others besides Yamcha who kept on walking on his crutches to stand in front of Tien.

"You fought well, really" Yamcha complimented.

"Ugh, thank you. Sorry about your leg I've done a lot of terrible things" Tien apologised whilst bowing his head

"No big deal, bones heal just like everything else" Yamcha shrugged "But at the next tournament I expect a rematch, got it?"

"Of course," Tien agreed

"What will you do until then?" Roshi questioned "3 years is a long time, where will you go?" Your more than welcome to stay with me, though you'll have to put up with Launches cooking" Roshi offered

"I heard that, I can tell you like me Tien. If you come to Roshi's Island, I'll be sure to take care of you for good" Launch exclaimed with a blush on her face. Everyone else was just wide eyed at the statement till Tien came to his senses and bowed his head.

"I appreciate the offer unfortunately even though Chiaotzu and I went against Master Shen we were still members of his school. I don't think we're allowed to switch, we'll find a home…..somewhere" Tien declined the offer respectfully with Chiaotzu looking up at him with curiosity.

"As you wish" Roshi sighed dejectively.

"Gggrrr, wait….. If you come I promise not to cook" Launch tried to bargain

"Tempting, but he's made up his mind Launch, well anyways why don't we take advantage of the local cuisine and celebrate your victory with a feast" Roshi offered

"Sounds great" Everyone cheered

"One condition, you allow me to treat" Tien said

"Hehehe, looks like you found a way to spend half that Zeni after all. Hehehehe" Krillin added with a smug grin. After everyone leaving the arena and catching a local bus to the chosen restaurant as they were entering Goku stopped suddenly.

"Wait…" Goku started

"What's the matter"? Turtle asked

"I forgot about my Grandpa's dragon ball and my power pole, I left them both back at the stadium. I'll be right back" Goku said as he started to turn to take off down the road where Krillin stood in his way.

"No, stay here and have fun. I'll go get them for you I know where they're at" Krillin offered

"I should go…" Goku started before his stomach growling interrupted him"… I'm the one who forgot them"

"Don't be silly" Krillin continued "I'll be right back" and with that Krillin started running off down the street towards the stadium

"Wait Krillin" Goku shouted

"What is it" Krillin called back after stopping running

"Ugh, Ugh, Ugh. See ya soon Good luck" Goku said with a laugh and everyone else joined in

"Save some for me" Krillin said before taking off again. With that everyone walked back into the restaurant besides Goku he stared off in the direction that Krillin took off in, with a bad feeling niggling at the back of his mind. After getting seated and ordering a large amount of food for the table and for the food to be brought out and start getting cold with everyone hungry due to the sight and smell of the food with Krillin still not back yet.

"Ooh, I'm starving" Launch complained

"We've been waiting forever, what's taking him so long?" Bulma added

"I'm starving" Puar moaned, whilst across the table Oolong had most watering and groaning, "Raagh, even the pork looks tasty" Oolong groaned as he dropped his head onto the table with a bang.

"All those in favour, dig in" Roshi said where everyone called out after wards "Dig In, Dig In." except Goku. With that everyone started to dig in to the food

"Goku, is there something wrong with your food"? Turtle asked after stopping eating and bringing his head up from his own little table.

"I'm not hungry, I'll wait for Krillin" Goku stated, everyone carried on eating besides Bulma who merely stated "He probably got distracted and lost track of time. Eat Goku" Goku just looked down into his lap when the bad felling returned in full swing this time. Tien noticed this stopped eating.

"What's wrong with you?" Tien asked. Goku just ignored him and concentrated on the feeling where he was rewarded of a vision with a broken window and Krillin calling for help from Goku. Hearing this from the vision he simply took off running out of the restaurant and to the stadium to look for Krillin.

"Goku?" "What's up?" Yamcha and Bulma called after him.

'Hmm, this is unsettling. However, this gives me the opportunity to talk with Tien regarding the match' Roshi thought to himself. Roshi rose from the table and turned to Tien.

"May I have a private word with you Tien, outside?" The old master asked. Tien looking confused nodded his head and followed the older fighter out the restaurant and onto the side walk. Once outside Master Roshi turned a few feet down the restaurants windows, stopped and turned around facing Tien.

"What is it Master Roshi?" Tien asked with keen interest. Master Roshi just looked at him for a few seconds before answering "It's about the match you had with Goku, I know Chiaotzu interfered with Goku's fighting by paralysing him" Roshi stated matter of fact, with a scowl on his aging face.

Tien simply looked shocked before sighing "I knew it wouldn't have gotten past you that is why I let Goku get those free hits in, so we would level the playing field. It wasn't my idea, it was Shen's and got Chiaotzu to do it before he refused and then was threatened" Tien recalled

"Yes, I know this much I was the one that Kamehameha waved him." Tien just looked at him

"Then what about the match?" Tien queried

"What I'm saying is that, because your match was interfered by someone else by your school against another school that an age-old clause has now came into effect. Even though you allowed Goku to level the playing field the clause still comes into effect." Roshi explained. Tien now looking at the ground in shame due to the new situation from his match. Bring his head back up Tien looked at him quizzically for a few moments before speaking again.

"So what clause effect are we talking about here?" Tien asked to find out the details 'How much worse can this get from Shen sticking his nose into my fight?' Tien thought to himself.

"The clause is the fact that your honour and that of your old school would be in question due to the interference, no matter what the result of this match could've been you would need to have a rematch against Goku. Where, if you were to win you would then have wiped the slate clean. However, if you was to lose you must offer something up to bring honour back to yourself and your school. Which was generally a marriage contract, yourself or a child or in worse cases. Your life." Roshi listed the age-old information. Tien just looking at him with look with unrecognisable emotion.

"But, I let Goku get in those free hits and offered up half the prize money. Doesn't that count for something?" Tien pressed on. Roshi just shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid not, the rules are clear on this. These are the only ways out of this, and if Goku was to throw the next match it would mean that both you and Goku would have to be exiled or killed. Obviously, these are rather out dated but the teachings are a part of both Shen's and my schools basis, that is what was agreed when our schools were set up and would be passed down the generations for the length of time that the schools are still set up and teaching." Roshi listed the details. Tien just sighed "Generally the time limit was the next tournament, which back then was every year but is now every three years. Any questions?" Roshi finished.

"N…no, not at this time. If I did have any questions at any time during these next few years can I come find you and ask?" Tien asked for reassurance. Roshi just nodded his head and smiled

"Now let's get going, shall we?" Roshi said before walking back inside.

TIME SKIP 3 YEARS- 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament

We see all four Tien's flying through the air to the edge of the arena and landing on the grass just outside the tournaments ring. 'I lost, even after all my training. I guess I should've seen this coming, now I need to deal with this damn clause from the last tournament.'

"Hehe, I win. Don't get up on my account. That's an impressive technique, I wish I'd known of it earlier there's been a lot of enemies I would've loved to use it on, but I don't think it works in a fight like this not only were you split into fourths but so were your strengths" Goku analysed, whilst Tien was pulling himself to his feet using the edge of the ring.

"I won't pretend I'm not wounded, but it's only my pride, you did a good job Goku. Congratulations." Tien replied whilst being pulled up by Goku onto the ring "Goku, once this tournament is over I need to have a talk with you and Master Roshi." Tien said. Goku looking confused but just smiled and agreed with a "Alrighty".

The match commenced between Goku and Junior, later revealed to the public as the reincarnation of King Piccolo the tyrant that attempted to rule the world with his cynical and maniacal power-hungry ways pining after total domination. The arena and the surrounding area had been destroyed from the sheer strength and destructive power that Goku and Piccolo radiated.

The following conversations after Goku's victory of Piccolo, watching Goku show mercy to the monstrosity that Is the Demon King Piccolo's reincarnation, the reunion between Tien and Chiaotzu. Wasn't enough to help settle the nervousness Tien was feeling with the impending conversation that was to follow with the turtle hermit, his student and the rival of the Crane school of martial arts.

"Goku…." Kami addressed as he approached the hugging couple of Goku and Chichi

"Sorry to interrupt, Kami. But may I have a word with Goku and Tien before you continue?" The turtle hermit interrupting Kami's approach to Goku.

"Of course, you may" Kami answering the old master. Turning to Goku "Once you are finished Goku, come see me there is something I would like to discuss with you before the days out". Kami walked a short distance away to give them some space.

"Sorry my dear, this is a private conversation for now. Goku can fill you in later on." Master Roshi informing the couple as Tien came up behind him. Chichi just nodding her agreement and went to speak with Bulma and Launch. As the two rival students and the Turtle master walked away from the others, Goku's face twisted with confusion ' _I wonder if this is what Tien mentioned earlier after our match'_

"Goku, what we are about to discuss is an important matter, so I need your full attention. Okay?" Master Roshi started. With an affirmative "Right" and a determined look on Goku's face, he continued.

"Three years ago, in your match with Tien. Master Shen ordered Chiaotzu to telepathically paralyse you in your fight. In doing so he enacted a clause of a fundamental teaching of the Martial Arts teachings of old. In which if a fight between two martial arts schools are interfered or sabotaged in any way from any member of the two schools, then the honour of the entire school and the two fighting warriors would be brought into question."

During his explanation, Tien hung his head in shame knowing that his former Master had not only damaged the honour of himself but to the whole Crane School of Martial arts. Clenching his fists in anger but remaining silent whilst the turtle hermit finished explaining everything to his rival at the Turtle hermits school.

"Now, as I've already told Tien. These are very old laws and traditions of martial arts, but since these were fundamental teachings of my school they must be upheld. In order for Tien and the Crane school to regain their honour they had to of defeated their opponent in the next tournament, or they pay tribute to regain their honour, usually in the form of a marriage contract of himself, of a child or even his life." Shaking his head and scratching his beard the old hermit pushes onwards "What I hadn't told Tien is that the choice of which it would be, would fall down to you as the victor of the match."

Tien bringing his head up in shock, looking Goku in the eyes now he had turned to look at Tien himself. Goku simply smiled his trademark grin, reaches his hand behind his head and starts laughing.

"Hehehehe, I thought something was fishy in that match. Don't worry Tien I don't hold it against you. Our rematch was great fun. Hehehe. So, what happens now Master?" Goku finally speaking up. Looking back at his Master.

"You must choose." Was the only response he got from the old hermit. Causing Goku to frown with this news.

Goku closing his eyes and crossing his arms ' _I have to choose, Oh man! From what I was told earlier marriage is what I promised Chichi and I don't want Tien to die….. gets that leaves one option then"_

"I don't want Tien to die and I already promised Chichi to make her my bride, so it would be the child option? What does that mean?" Goku answered not fully understanding the situation.

Master Roshi and Tien both sweat dropped at his response both opening their mouths to answer Goku's confusion, but it was Tien that got their first.

"It would mean that any child I have would be arranged to marry any child that you have!" Tien exclaiming whilst covering his eyes with his hand. Seeing the confusion fall off of Goku's face, eases the tension between the three.

"Ooohhh, so my kid would marry yours? That doesn't sound too bad. Hehehehe." Goku laughing, brought a smile to the Hermits and Triclops faces.

"Then its settled. Tien's child will marry yours Goku. I can handle the details and such. I just need to be kept informed of any births, and Tien your welcome to come to my island at any time just as is Chiaotzu. You may have trained under Shen, but if you need advice I would be more than willing to help." Master Roshi concluded, as he walked away.

Tien, relieved with how things had progressed was only just hit with the realisation that ' _Shit! That means I have to have a child! Not to mention explaining this to the mother'_ Tien suddenly filled with uncertainty as to how he's going to manage all of this, then hearing Goku blasting off with Chichi in tow into the sky on top of Flying Nimbus. ' _Well, Goku. I wont let this opportunity go to waste. I'll make sure to regain my honour to you my friend.'_ Tien watched the happy couple flying off, then suddenly happy he doesn't have to tell Chichi what was just agreed.


	2. Yūtō shōkan

**To all the readers, I'll be perfectly honest I never expected such a positive reception when I first uploaded this story. It's given me the drive to really push on this story and to make it as best as I possibly can. I've now got someone being my Beta for my work and please if you notice a mistake on spelling, grammar or anything of the like let me know and I'll correct it. Fancy helping towards the story or just chatting drop me a review or even PM me, always up for some feedback. Onwards to the story.**

 **Many Thanks, Flameshameful.**

 _Age 767. Location- Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

Son Goku and his son, Gohan. The only two occupants of the ever-expansive room of Spirit and Time, had been pushing themselves to their very limits. To push the boundaries of the Legendary state known as a Super Sayian. The pair of Super Saiyan's have both grown in their time in the room, not only in terms of their strength and their power levels but also in the bond the father and son shared, the confidence that the younger Sayian had found and in the maturity Gohan had shown throughout their rigorous training and talks of the future.

The pair are just entering their 9 month in the chamber, and its been two days since the elder Son, had seen the explosive power that had laid dormant in his son. Since Gohan had passed out since his powerful display he has been sleeping. Goku since then has been meditating, whilst still fully powered as a Super Sayian. His mind wondering over his past, his wife and his son. Then his mind jumped to his friends fighting back on Earth, then to the few people he knew were waiting on the other side of the door. Piccolo, his once rival. The reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, the fusion of Junior and Kami and his sons first instructor of Martial Arts.

Bulma, his first and longest friend. One of the smartest minds on the planet, and probably the biggest reason for why Goku is where he is today. For if she hadn't of been on the search for the Dragon Balls, he might never of left his late Grandfathers home and had all the adventures that has had in his life. Lastly Tien, again his once rival but from another martial arts school. The man that had beaten him in the 22nd WMAT but had beaten him at the 23rd. _'Oh, how those fights now pale to the strength we all possess now'_ Goku thought with a chuckle. _'Ahh, the 23_ _rd_ _where I had gotten reacquainted with Chichi'_

As Goku was thinking of his wife and the 23rd WMAT, it brought him to the topic that had yet to be mentioned to his son. A topic that he frankly wanted to avoid if his wife's reaction was anything to go by, he shuddered at the memory of when he told her shortly after Gohan had been born.

 *** Flashback ***

The newly born babe had just been named, in a rather interesting turn of events when it comes to naming a child, being named after his late grandfather simply because the baby had smiled and laughed every time his wife had mentioned It in her tirade just because he was hungry and couldn't think of a name for his son. After his son had settled into his sleep, he approached his wife who was seated in the living room reading a book whilst the Ox king was at the table, pen in hand scribbling what he could only guess as more 'Ox' based names for any further kids the Son parents might have.

"Hey, Chichi?" Goku asked cautiously, knowing the depths of his wife's temper. Chichi looking up from her book responds simply with a "Yes, Goku".

"There's, um. Theres something I need to tell you, it's about Gohan" Goku drawled out, not sure how to phrase everything properly. Having his wife's full attention, he continued. "Well, you know that conversation I had, with Tien and Master Roshi? After we beat Piccolo at the martial arts tournament?" He paused to check his wife was following, then noticed out the corner of his eye he had also peaked his father in-laws as well. "Well, um… basically, you know how I had promised to have you as my bride, Gohan is, um, kinda in the same situation….hehehee" Goku nervously chuckled.

Chichi being abnormally quiet, Goku watched her expression go from intrigued, to shock to pure. Unadulterated. Anger.

"WHAT! EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW GOKU" Chichi screeched, jumping to her and furiously made her way to Goku with the intent to pummel him before the Ox-King despite his large size reached Chichi first and bear-hugged her from behind constantly repeating for her to "Calm down". Followed by the cries of his son in the other room. Chichi looked torn, then broke out of the Ox's grip and went next door slamming the door on her way.

Goku sighed ' _Well, that went…better than I expected'._ He looked at the door that separated him from his son and angered wife and then back to his in-law. Sighing again "Hehehe, that went well".

"Goku. I think it would be best if you explain what you mean to me, then maybe go fishing like you had wanted to earlier. That way I can calm her down, and maybe explain it better than you could. She's so much like her Mother" Ox-king explained as he laid a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Well, um. To put it simply, Master Roshi said that because Master Shen of the Crane school interfered with my match at the 22nd WMAT with Tien, it activated an old fundy mental teaching."

"Fundamental" the Ox-king corrected.

"Right that, he said something about their Honour and needing to win a rematch. If he lost he had to arrange a marriage between himself or his child with me, otherwise it would be his life on the line. I didn't want to lose a friend" Goku explained then looked down.

"Ahh, Yūtō shōkan." Ox king clarified. Goku now looking confused and letting out an "huh" the large king continued "It means Honours Redemption, I know about the clause as does Chichi as that was the very same way that I met Chichi's mother, Amelia" the large man deflated thinking of his deceased wife.

"Oh wow, Ox. I never knew that, you okay?" Goku asked seeing the sudden mood change despite being a dense hermit. Ox just nodded with a small smile.

"Why don't you head out Goku? I can sort it here." Smile still present as he starts pushing Goku towards the front door. With the only response being a shoulder shrug and an "Okay" Goku walks out the door, not before sticking his head back in to see the king looking at him. "Thanks, Ox. You're a real-life saver" and with that Goku was gone.

Couple of hours later Goku walks back into the house dragging three large fish the size of small car, to find Chichi on the sofa feeding Gohan and Ox asleep in the arm chair in the corner of the room. Chichi noticing, he had returned, stands up and walks over to him. Not once stopping feeding Gohan.

"BEFORE YOU SAY A WORD, Daddy explained it to me. There's a few problems with all of this, which we will sort at a later point. BUT. You are to sleep on the futon in Gohan's room for the next week, taking care of anything and everything he needs. No training. No complaints. No bedroom stuff for a month and lastly, I want you to work on your education, am I CLEAR?" Chichi explained in a calm voice despite being able to TASTE her anger behind every word she spoke.

"Yes Dear" Goku dejectedly agreed.

"Good you'll also be telling Gohan yourself, by yourself around his 11th birthday" Chichi added.

 ***End Flashback ***

Shuddering once more, Goku realises that Gohan's birthday is soon meaning he'll have to speak to him about it soon. _'Well, we're alone here. I'll do it before we leave the chamber. Not before more training though. Hehe. Huh, maybe I should teach Gohan some new techniques. Hmmm, let's see what techniques I know that could pass on. There's the Solar Flare, easy to learn and very adaptable from what we've seen Cell use it for. Instant Transmission would be good, especially in emergencies. The Spirit Bomb? Not possible in the chamber, maybe just touch on the basics. The Kaio-ken? Would be pointless now we can transform into a Super Sayian, or would it? Could it amplify the transformation? And what of Gohan's power he displayed? I had originally wanted to leave in a few days, even though we haven't spent the whole year yet'_ Goku's train of thought was disrupted by a loud "DAD" right next to his ear. Leaping literally ten feet in the air, holding his chest.

"Gohan! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Goku exclaimed as he slowly floated back down to the floor in front of Gohan, who had already powered up to his Super Sayian state.

"Sorry Dad, but I had been calling your name for 5 minutes and you never responded" Gohan apologised whilst grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Goku noticed this, and laughed "Hahaha, no worries son and you've started picking up on my habits outside of fighting as well. You scratched your head with a smile on your face like your old man" Goku cheerfully exclaimed making Gohan blush and look away.

"I've been thinking son, there's a couple of techniques I want to teach you before we leave here which could turn the tide in any fight that you might find yourself in. What do you say? You up for it?" Goku suggested with a large smile across his face and resting his right hand on his son's shoulder.

Gohan now looking up to his dad with eyes like a kid at Christmas, full of wonder "WOW, really Dad? That'll be awesome!" Gohan now grinning like his father, fist pumped the air. "But Dad, before we keep training you said a couple of words when I was trying to get your attention. What do you mean by Yūtō shōkan, it means Honours redemption right? It was in one of the languages books Mum's had me read" Gohan questioned now adorning a curious look on his face, which grew in intensity when Goku literally flinched.

"Ehehehe, well um I was going to talk to you about this just before we left the chamber, but I suppose I'll have to do it now" Goku sighed, resigning to his fate. "If you know what the translation is, do you know about the Martial arts teaching under the same name?". Gohan simply shook his head. Goku sighed ' _Damn'._

"Basically Gohan, there is a Martial arts teaching in the older schools like that of Master Roshi's and of Tien's old school under Master Shen. The term 'Yūtō shōkan' is the name of a clause that comes into effect when one school sabotages a sanctioned match with another school. This teaching has long since been lost to the newer traditions that's taught but Master Roshi's school follows these teachings as they were the norm when the Turtle school was founded" Pausing to see if Gohan was still following what he was saying. Goku pushed on "At the 22nd WMAT my match against Tien was interfered with by Master Shen by forcing Chiaotzu to use telekinesis on me to give him an edge, which is where the clause came into effect. This is brought Tien's honour and that of the Crane's School of martial arts into question, to regain their honour Tien had to beat me in the next tournament. Which was the 23rd WMAT…."

"But Dad, you once told me you beat Tien in the 23rd?" Gohan interrupted. Goku just smiled and shook his head.

"That's right son I beat him in the semi-finals, which means that Tien's honour had been tainted. However, the clause does offer a few ways to bring back his honour, one of which was his life. "Goku explained.

"So, how did he redeem his honour Dad?" Gohan pressed, wanting to know where his father was going with all of this _'Dad's never mentioned anything like this before, I wonder why?'_

"That's where you come in son"

Gohan looked shocked "Me?" _'what does he mean by that?'_

"The other options in which Tien could have regained his honour..." Goku started as he kneeled down in front of his son to be eye level with him "is to enter a marriage contract with the person that they fought or to offer up a marriage contract of their child to a child of that of the fighter. As Me and Tien couldn't get married as I was marrying your mother, and I didn't want him to give his life for a mistake that was made by his ex-master, I chose that of a contract between children. At that time, we didn't have any kids ourselves and when I had to tell your mother she thought it best to wait till around you 11th birthday to tell you. I'm so sorry son that Ive kept this from you."

"It's not your fault Dad. Can I…. Can I have some time to myself? To let this sink in?" Gohan asked not sure how to swallow everything he's just been told. Being pulled into his father's embrace, and having his hair tousled before Goku pulled back to arms-length.

"Of course, Son. Take the time you need and once you're ready we'll continue our training, sound good?" Goku reassured whilst giving a small sad smile.

Receiving just a nod in response, Gohan's aura flared around him as he burst upward and onward into the expanse of the chamber _'I'm sorry Gohan, that you've been dragged into this mess because of a bitter rivalry between two old men. Damn! I should've spoken to Tien before talking to Gohan about this'_ Watching Gohan's aura, dazzling high in the chamber slowly grow larger and brighter before settling back down, before a large Kamehameha was sent into the deeper expanses of the white void never seeing the raging explosion that should've followed a blast that big.

' _Marriage! I'm 10! I don't know anything about this girl, is she nice? Funny? GGGRRRR'_ Floating high above the never ending white void letting his anger and frustration poor out through his aura _'I'm not alone in this at least. I'll ask Dad about it later, he seemed really guilty about all this, It's not Dad's fault, or Tien's or Chiaotzu's. It's the Master of the Crane School's fault!'_ Pooling as much energy as he can in his fully powered state into his hands, silently firing off the trademark technique of the Turtle Hermit into the depths of the void. As it sailed away from him, he just noticed the odd blue spark in his aura before it faded away. _'Huh, what was that? I'll ask Dad about it later, like Piccolo always taught me. Meditation is key to a calm resolve'_ Floating back down to the floor but remaining a Super Sayian, he took the famous lotus position as he started to calm his mind and his emotions.

' _I guess Dad did say that being here would be one of the hardest things I ever do'_


	3. Techniques and Transformations

The endless expanse of the Chamber of Spirit and Time, the numbing void and droning silence that surrounded Gohan, did nothing to help quell the raging storm of emotions that waged war with his thoughts. Hours of meditation did little to help the young man grasp the gravity of the situation he was now thrust into.

' _As if I didn't have enough to worry about, firstly Dad comes down with the heart virus, then Android's show up with the sheer Intent of wanting to Kill Dad simply because Gero did nothing but rant about that being sole-purpose of existence. Then everything with Cell, leading to Kami fusing with Piccolo nullifying the Dragon Balls. Huh, wonder If the others have figured that out as well. Lastly Dad tells me I'm basically engaged and have been since birth. Sigh, keep focused Gohan, deal with Cell first then everything else can follow'_ Gohan stands back up and performs a couple of menial stretches to work out the kinks of his body after his time in the lotus position, hearing a few satisfying cracks from a few joints.

Turning his head to look around to see if he could locate his father, which didn't take long considering the large glowing golden aura flaring ways away from both himself and the hub of the chamber. Gently taking to the air, he flies over to his Dad. Mid-flight he notices something odd with his Dad's Aura _'What is Dad up to? Is that red aura flickering through the gold?'_ Gohan settles down a few feet away from Goku and walks the rest of the distance until he's standing in Goku's eyeline.

"Hey Dad, what are you up to?" Gohan questioned the older Saiyan.

"Hey Gohan, I'm trying to perform the Kaio-ken whilst in Super Saiyan. Since the Kaio-ken is an energy multiplier and stacking it on top of the multiplier of the Super Saiyan transformation could have disastrous results if not done correctly, however the payoff if it succeeds will be worth the risk. Although in my base form I've pushed the Kaio-Ken to times 20 in my battle against Frieza, whilst in Super Saiyan even the basic technique could have a huge power increase." Goku explained whilst continuing his experiment. Gohan looks up to his Dad in awe and wonder.

"Wow, Dad. If you succeed, Cell won't stand a chance!" Gohan exclaimed.

Shaking his head "Not necessarily Gohan" hearing his sons "Huh?" He continues "Although the power increase would be incredible, I would reckon that the toll it would put my body through would be a lot harsher than what it would be in my normal state. Meaning that it could only be used for either a short period of time or a couple of brief flashes to compensate for power loss. Besides, Cell is a being designed for battle. So, I would guess he has incredible stamina, the fight won't be over quickly using this new technique. Unless we had access to that power for a longer period, the fight would be long and gruelling." Goku finished his explanation, deciding to give it a push he motioned for Gohan to move back a little.

Dropping his aura and his efforts, he takes a couple of deep breathes to compose himself. Slipping into a simple Horse stance he begins to power up to maximum Super Sayian _'This is it!'_ "Super Kaio-Ken" Goku grunted out before allowing the rush of the technique take over his body, in that split second his Golden Aura flashes to the roaring red of the technique of Kai's. His power level rocketing higher and higher. Gohan, being pushed backwards feet scraping against the floor as the power physically pushed him aside couldn't grasp the power his father had suddenly displayed.

"It worked! Dad, you did it!" Gohan cheered covering his face from the gale force wind his father was generating, when suddenly it all stopped. The wind, the power and the glow stopped. Gohan looked over to his father, who had dropped to his base state, on his knees and hands panting for breath with sweat dripping off from his head and down his exposed patches of skin showing from the battered Saiyan armour.

"Yeah, hehe. Yeah, I did, but that took a lot outta me." Goku panted out, before rolling over to sit of his backside legs stretched out in front of him and arms bracing his weight behind him. Suddenly grinning "It needs some work, so I don't lose so much energy at once." Patting the ground next to him "Come Gohan, sit with your old man a minute" As Gohan took a seat next to his Dad, He continued "Listen Gohan, I just wanted to tell you. How proud I am of you. Since a young age, you've been thrown into some pretty wild adventures. Raditz, Piccolo's training for Vegeta and Nappa, Garlic Jr, Namek and Frieza, then everything that's happened recently with the Androids, Cell and…. uhm your engagement. You've handled so much stress and you've held it together very well, but please do tell me if you're struggling. I know I haven't always been around, but I'm here for you, Son. You make me so proud." Goku explained with such emotion on his face Gohan knew, he truly felt this way. Warmth spread itself through Gohan's body. Acting on impulse, he surged forward and wrapped his arm around his father's chest.

"Thanks Dad. Means a lot to hear that coming from you." Gohan grinning looking up at his father. "Dad, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Since Kami has fused with Piccolo, does that mean the Dragon Balls are gone? And, when I went to blow off some steam earlier I noticed something odd about my Aura. There was this blue electricity, sparking around me and I felt this power trying to come forth, but something was stopping me from accessing it. Like with the Super Sayian transformation, do you think theres another level?" Gohan rambled, tightening his arms as he spilled what was on his mind.

Goku, staring off into space thought over his sons worries. Then he looks down at Gohan "That's a good point Gohan, we'll have to check it out when we get back. If they are I'm sure someone on New Namek could help us out. I think Son, that there are hidden depths to your power. Power that has yet to be fully brought to the surface, which would explain how you've become a Super Sayian at such a young age. You have the potential to be as strong as me, probably stronger with how you've been progressing in your training." Goku answered.

Thinking over the next actions He and his son were to take, Goku gently removed Gohan from his embrace and stood up bringing Gohan with him and quickly throwing him up to catch him on one shoulder with his legs dangling just in front of Goku's chest. He started walking back to the main hub of the Chamber.

"So, why don't we get some food, bathe and clean these outfits and get some sleep. I'm bushed!" Goku suggested, receiving a simple "Ah-huh" from his shoulder.

Just over twelve hours later we see the two Son's, clad back in their Sayian armour sparring intensely in the white void their Golden auras dancing against each other in a battle of dominance, with the occasional overwhelming flash of the blood red aura from the Son patriarch. Punches, kicks and energy blasts been thrown back and forth.

Goku suddenly gaining the upper hand by performing wild sense, phasing out of the high kick Gohan had launched to reappear behind his son with an overheard hammer fist into the ground. Goku floats back to the ground, a few feet from Gohan who was just starting to stand up

"Dammit Dad, I can't get the hang on the Kaio-ken! I can do it just fight outside of a fight, but I haven't once managed to do it against you yet! What am I doing wrong?!" Gohan whined frantically waving his arm to emphasize his words.

"It's alright Gohan, you'll get the hang of it soon" Goku reassured his son. "We have time before we have to leave, you can do it. I believe in you"

"Thanks Dad. Do you think we can focus our training on the power I've been feeling?" Gohan asked his father. Goku looking down impassively deep in thought, before breaking into a large smile.

"Well sure Son, I've been thinking about that anyways. You said that you noticed the power more after you was angry? Maybe that's a potential trigger for the barrier. The first transformation came in response to your need for the power not the desire." Goku rambled _'How do we approach this? He says the power was more noticeable when he was angry, which was after finding out about his situation. Could we possibly use the anger of the situation and that of the past threats to create a connection and then possibly present a situation that his anger and the need for the power is his only option'_

"Okay Gohan, I have an idea on how we can do this, but I need you to trust me okay?" Goku asked, Gohan nodding in approval Goku continued "Remember when I first helped you transform, you were in a situation where the need for power was absolute. Then also thinking about it when I tried to ascend myself, I tried to do it through sheer exertion. If you feel the barrier is closer when angry we apply all these aspects into one scenario. What d'ya say Son? Want to give it a try?"

Gohan seemingly deep in thought, processing his Dad's plan to attempt to ascend. Noticing one issue with it, he finally speaks up "But Dad, how am I supposed to angry?"

"What got you so angry earlier? What about all the times the Earth and everyone you know and love have been threatened and potentially destroyed? What about the atrocities that Cell has been committing? What about Tien's daughter and her safety?" Goku listed off the possibilities. "When you start focusing on these thoughts, I want you to power up. The moment I see the sparks in your aura I'll be launching a full powered attack. You can do it son." Goku suddenly flared his aura and flew off to a suitable distance and started powering up, focusing on amplifying his power through the Kaio-Ken.

' _Dad's right. This isn't about me, this is about our home, our friends and our family. For everyone Cell has wronged, for everyone caught in his destructive path. This is to avenge the lives taken by the androids, by Gero!'_ Gohan raising his power as high as he can, suddenly became aware of that niggling barrier once more. The barrier stopping him from accessing his full potential, the power that had saved his life on a few occasions. _'NO MORE! THIS POWER WILL BE USED FOR MORE THAN JUST MYSELF! THIS IS FOR THE EARTH! FOR THE INNOCENT! FOR! JUSTICE!'_ Gohan's internal monologue was interrupted by the ever-closing energy wave. Raising both his hands, firing back the signature technique of the Demon school, taught to him by Piccolo.

The Masenko, colliding with the Super Kai-ken infused Kamehameha instantly started losing ground. Gale force winds generated from the two energy waves assaulted Gohan's figure, making his spiky hair flair in the wind. _'I WILL NOT WATCH FROM THE SIDELINES ANYMORE!'_ Gohan's power skyrocketed, his hair becoming spikier and his already muscular form bulking up ever so slightly. The brief flashes of the bio-electricity in his Aura became more consistent and his eyes hardened. Pushing back the Energy wave ever so slightly, Gohan flashes out from under the energy wave, reappearing above his father using pure speed, mid bicycle kick connecting on Goku's head sending him plummeting into the indestructible flooring of the chamber.

Not giving him any quarter, Gohan flashes again a few paces in front of Goku. Springing forward as Goku was finding his feet to suddenly find a fist planted into his gut, doubling over on himself, gasping for air.

"Go…..han. Tha…t's….enough" Goku wheezed out before, dropping his Super Sayian form whilst simultaneously dropping to his knees. Gohan staring blanketly at his downed father before blinking a few times, realising what he'd done, dropped to his base form.

"DAD!" Rushing forward ensuring the elder Sayian was okay "I'm so sorry, I lost control. All I could think was to make you suffer, I felt such anger, such hatred" Gohan poured out, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes.

Goku just looking up from the floor to his son, flashing a large smile muttering "I'm proud of you Son" before succumbing to unconsciousness. Gohan panicking, took flight back to the sleeping quarters for one of the few Senzu-beans they had in their possession, grabbing the bean he rocketed back to his prone father with new found speed. Feeding the Sayian patriarch the life healing bean, Goku regained conciseness almost immediately. Groaning as he moved into a seating position he addressed his only Son "Wow, that new form of yours packs one hell of punch. Hehehe, Cell won't know what hit him! Well done, Son. You've made me so proud, you've grown so strong, you're stronger than me now!" Grinning the entire time.

Gohan just stared at his father in disbelief, he had just KO'ed his father and here he is praising him. Shaking his head gently, smiling back at him _'Only Dad would be praising someone like this'._ Frowning, he voiced his thoughts to the downed Sayian "But Dad, I couldn't control it. How would that be any use against Cell!"

"Remember Son, the first time is always tough to control it. We just need to get you used to it. Let's get some rest, then when we're fully rested and fed. We'll start conditioning you to be used to the new form? Sound good?" Goku explained as he stood up and started walking towards the sleeping quarters, looking forward to a nice long nap _'My Son, an Ascended Super Sayian! Hah! Wait till Vegeta gets a load of this!'_

"Dad, whilst you get started on some food. I'm going to start meditating in the new form, I don't like not having control of a part of my own self." Gohan explained looking down in shame, then a sudden thought crossed his mind "Dad? What are we going to call the new form?"

"Huh, that's a good point Son. Technically you're a Super Sayian that has ascended past a Super Sayian. An Ascended Super Sayian? Or Super Sayian 2?" Goku rattled off his thoughts.

"I think Super Sayian 2 would work better, who knows if theres any forms beyond this new form?" Gohan answered, powering back into his SSJ state. Grunting, he ascended into SSJ2. Slipping back into the lotus position, he started to control his breathing and thoughts. Goku watching his son's actions smiled _'He's handling this like a pro, Chi-chi would be so proud of how mature he's acting'_ Continuing his trek back to the hub, _'I wonder how she's gonna react to a Super Sayian Gohan'_ Shuddering with that last thought figuring it would be better off approaching that when it comes to it. Reaching the steps, he looked up at the clock that depicts how long they had left. 8 Days. Looking back out at Gohan's form, he decided on their next actions.

Having taught Gohan everything he could on the inside of the Chamber, not to mention getting Gohan to ascend not once, BUT twice Goku thought to use the last eight days winding down. ' _Meditation, katas and some light sparing would be the order of the week. Then once we leave, it'll be all business. No telling what's happened in the day we've been gone. I hope everyone's okay.'_

Snapping from his thoughts he walked into pantry, noticing that there was only enough food for the both of them for one more meal. _'Damn, guess we'll still be leaving early then.'_ The meal gathered about an hour later, Goku summons his Son back to the hub. Seeing him settle down at the other end of the table, wasting no time they devoured the monstrous amount of food that could feed 20 people. Content sighs, slipping for the Son boys whilst Goku stood up walking to the other end of the table and crouching next to Gohan's seat.

"Gohan, listen. That was the end of the food that we had available in here, so what we're gonna do is get ourselves cleaned up. Get to bed, then when we both are awake we'll re-join everyone outside. What d'ya say? Ready?" Goku explained looking his son in the eyes. Getting a big smile, accompanied with an enthusiastic nod and an "Uh-huh".

"Once we leave here, Son. We'll catch up with the others then go from there? Okay?" Goku spoke softly

"Okay, Dad. Do you think everyone is alright?" Gohan worried

"Have faith, Kiddo. Now let's go have a nice long bath, then get to bed." Goku responded

As the two Saiyan's walked toward the bathroom, both minds echoed with the same thoughts

' _It's time to show Cell the fruits of our labour, his reign of terror will soon come to an_ _ **end**_ _'_


	4. Emergence and Evaluations

Exiting the Chamber had been such a weird experience for Gohan, spending just shy of a year in a room where the air is pressurised, the gravity amplified, and sound being distorted to simply walking over the threshold of the doorway to feel the strain on his body disappear, the breeze gently kissing his skin and ruffling his air and the fresh air filling his lungs. The clear blue sky with the sun high up in the air was a stark contrast to the never ending white void of the chamber.

The only similar experience he could recall was the trip in the spaceship to Namek, taking a deep breath in of the fresh air he followed behind his father.

"Hmmm, I Knew sensed Trunks and Vegeta nearby. Cell's power has increased as well, by staggering amounts" Goku said as they both walked out of the covered walkway into the open-air section of the Lookout. Seeing Their friends turn and look at them both their looks of confusion and shock plastered across all their faces.

"So, can someone fill us in onto whats happening? Also, do you have anything good to eat Mr. Popo?" Taking further steps to be a few feet from the others.

"Yeah, sure." Tien answers "Good to see some things never change with you Goku" Tien chuckled

After the two Son's had demolished the homecooked feast from the Lookouts caretaker, they both leant back with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for that Mr. Popo, Me and Gohan can't cook all too well so it been a long while since we've had a good homecooked meal" Goku thanked whilst smiling. "Seriously though, this one time I asked Gohan to fire me up a Roast Beef, and he set my hair alight after it combusted into flames" The group laughed at this antic.

"That would explain why you wanted food the moment you step foot out of the Chamber" The gruff tones of the tall Namekian floated over the laughter.

The Sayian Prince watching this exchange between the group, questioning how they seemed so normal in their Super Sayian state.

"Kakarot! EXPLAIN! NOW!" Vegeta bellowed, receiving just a confused "Huh?" from the fellow Sayian he continued "How are doing that? You're a Super Sayian, and yet you seem so natural!"

"Hehehe, Oh yeah that! You see, Me and Gohan didn't like how the Super Sayian transformations impact our mood and thoughts so much so we stayed as a Super Sayian for as long as possible, so our bodies got used to the change. So now, we can stay Super Sayian without any problems" Goku explained.

Before the Prince could question them any further it was his son that beat him to it,

"So that means you can transform to a higher power in a fight!" Trunks exclaimed

"You're missing the point!"

"What?" the lavender haired Sayian grunted

"It means, that they don't have to transform in a fight. All their energy can be used for fighting not transforming. Damnit, why didn't I think of that" The Prince reluctantly admitted

"Vegeta's partially right" Goku supplied, earning a glare from the napoleon Sayian "It isn't only about not transforming, it's about training our bodies to be accustomed to the power flow meaning that our energy control is more refined. Which means that our attacks don't use as much energy as what they once would, without sacrificing a lost in power"

This explanation just earned Goku looks of pure confusion from most of the group bar Gohan. Minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence before finally someone broke the tension.

"When did you get so smart Goku?" The tri-clops asked causing the Sayian to chuckle

"Chi-Chi has had me doing studies alongside Gohan for years now! Hehehe, kinda came as a sort of punishment for something" Goku answered cryptically

"Hmmpf, what would cause your wife to even attempt that?" Piccolo gruffly asked looking down on the still lounging Super Sayian

"Yūtō shōkan. Grandpa told me that's why you were doing studies alongside me, that Mum wasn't happy with you for telling her sooner." The younger Super Sayian answered in his father's stead.

"Yūtō shōkan? Gohan, you know?" Tien asked with a look of confusion and mixed fear at the young man, sitting beside his father _'He knows? For how long has Gohan been aware of this? I must speak with Goku, If Gohan knows then we can start having them get acquainted with each other'_

Gohan, now looking at the fighter. He nods with a smile on his face, at the man he knows one day will call Father in-law. "Yeah, Dad told me inside the chamber. I knew of the term previously as I came across it in my studies, also that it was how Grandpa Ox met Grandma. Then Dad told me about what happened because of Shen."

"Well, Okay then. It seems we now have much to talk about, but onto more immediate matters. Cell has managed to absorb Android 18 and has decided that he will hold a tournament called the 'Cell Games' to decide the fate of the planet. We have 9 days before the day of the tournament. Goku? Do you think you can beat him?" Tien spoke with calm and yet pleading tone.

The patriarch of the Son's looked at him, then at the others faces. They all had that look at expectation, besides Vegeta who just scowled, scoffed at Goku then looked away muttering about Sayian elites and Third-class clowns.

"Well." He started, everyone subconsciously leaning forward for his answer "I don't know yet, I haven't seen him in his new form. So maybe I should go and check him out. Mr. Popo? Do you have my clothes that I left here?" Goku explained as he and Gohan stood up.

"Yes, Of course. I even washed them for you." The genie responded before walking away to fetch the requested items. Goku looking over at Gohan noticed he had walked over to Piccolo, he smiled with understanding. Turning back to take the bundle of clothes offered to him from the mysterious genie.

"Hey Piccolo? Can I have an outfit just like yours? You were my first teacher and all." Gohan asked looking up at the head of the Demon King school.

"Sure kid, it'll make you look real sharp" Piccolo replied, smirking whilst stretching out his arm to perform the technique.

"Thanks Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, looking down at his body seeing the blue Gi and the broad white shoulder pads that extended into a long white cape.

Hearing the tell-tale sounds of the instant transmission technique. Gohan turned around to see his father standing there, fingers still to his forehead which had been creased into a serious scowl, one that would make the prince proud.

"So Goku, what do you think? Can you beat him?!" Trunks shouted at the Super Sayian. Goku glancing up to look at Trunks then to the others, then settling on Gohan he finally answered the lavender Sayian. "He sure seems tough, without a doubt. But it doesn't matter how strong Cell has gotten, He won't be winning this tournament." Goku replied cryptically, whilst still looking Gohan in the eyes.

Gohan getting the subtle message his father was telling him _'Dad's right. If he seems this confident then it's obvious one of us is now as strong as or maybe even stronger than Cell'_ breaking from his thoughts as Goku approached Gohan. Settling his hand on his son's shoulder, smiling down at him "Ready to go Son? We've got nine days till the tournament, so let's spend them wisely."

"Right!"

"Goku! Wait!" Tien shouted

"What's up Tien?" Goku turned to look at the Triclops

"I think it's time we introduce them, don't you?" Tien proposed, earning confused looks from the remainders of the group. Goku understanding what he meant, smiled in appreciation.

"You're right let me talk to Chi-Chi and maybe see if we can't have you all round for dinner before the tournament?" Simply receiving a nod in return, Goku turns back to look at his son raises his fingers to his forehead. "Later guys see ya later!" and with that the Super Sayian pair disappeared.

Reappearing on a small lush island, sand under their boots and the waves crashing behind them. Before them stood alone pink house on this tiny island, with a few palm trees projecting the smallest amount of shade. Taking the few steps to enter the house, pushing open the door and shouting out as they entered "Hey guys"

"Go…Goku! Is that you?" the turtle hermit shouted upon recognizing his new guest.

"If that's Goku, then that means this is Gohan! You've buffed up!" Oolong guesstimated

"Ahh, you think?" Gohan blushed, seeing Oolong simply nod in agreement with Puar chirping in her agreement too.

"Goku. Has anyone filled you in on whats been happening?" the former bandit questioned

"Uh-huh, Trunks filled us in once we got out of the chamber. I've been to check out his new bod, and I've got to admit he seems really strong. We actually came by to grab Chi-Chi to head home." Goku explained.

"I think I heard her upstairs" Krillin weighed in on the conversation

"Hey! Hey Chichi!" Goku yelled

"Goku? Goku is that you? I was so worried about you! I…" Chichi drawled off as she stepped off the bottom step that led to the upstairs bedrooms.

"Hi Hunnie" "Hi Mom" The two Super saiyans spoke at the same time.

"Go…. Gohan? Is that you? What happened to your beautiful black hair? Who said you could dye it!" Chichi raged as she started tugging on Gohan's now blonde hair. Gohan biting back a wince from his hair being pulled so rough, he reached up and gently removed his mothers hands and took a step back.

"Chichi, it isn't dye. Neither of our hairs are dyed. It's a transformation, like what you've seen Master Roshi do when he expands his body mass." Goku placated his furious wife

"Well…. Okay then. I thought you had both turned into punkers! If you had I would've refused to cook for the pair of you!" Chichi shouted

The two Saiyans shuddered at the thought of being deprived from the Michigan level cooking the women could plate up. Goku taking the first action. Steps towards his wife, leans down and engulfs her into a loving embrace "You worry too much babe. Love you" Goku whispered into his wife's ear.

Chichi melting into his embrace whispers back with the same sentiment. Taking a step back out of his embrace, looking up at her husband. Smiling as she slips past him and suddenly swoops up Gohan into her motherly grip.

"You've grown up so much Gohan. I hope you've been listening to your father's instructions" Chichi asked. Receiving back the trademark Son grin and a "Thanks Mom" from the young boy- no man before her. She turned back to her husband "so Goku, what happens now? Will you be training further before the Cell Games?"

"Well first, I was thinking we could all head back home and have a nice family meal together. Ive been thinking that Me and Gohan will have three days of rest, then train for three days and then another three days rest before the tournament, and also that with Gohan's birthday coming up.." Goku winked at his son "that we could have a little celebration and introduce Gohan to a certain special lady that we've both been looking forward to meeting" Goku explained his thoughts.

Chichi taking a moment to process what she had just been told. Then realising that Goku was subtly telling her that her two boys had had the discussion she had been dreading. Opening her mouth to get confirmation of her thoughts, but beaten to the punch

"Goku, are you telling me that you've told Gohan about his predicament?" The old turtle hermit questioned

"Uh-huh, I told him whilst he had been training in the chamber. It had come up completely by accident but after telling him, he pushed himself further in his training. He's come so far since we first started training for the androids, he's now as strong as me. Hell, I'd wager that he's even stronger than me now" Goku explained. Everyone's attention suddenly switched from the two elders of the Turtle school, to that of the young Son boy standing there warily of how his mother was going to react to this sudden knowledge.

"Goku? Are you serious right now?" Krillin asked

"Yep, Gohan has learnt everything he can from me. Except the spirit bomb, but that's a hard one to teach when theres no other life energy but my own to draw upon. Master Roshi, during the time in the chamber I taught Gohan the ways of the turtle school, he excelled at them. He's like a sponge, he takes in any information be it his educational studying or that of fighting. I wouldn't be too surprised if one day, he'll be working alongside Bulma" Goku chuckled

The surprised looks at the mans declaration was nothing short of spectacular, Krillin' s mouth was wide open staring at Gohan. Oolong had stumbled backwards onto his rear, Puar had fallen out of her flight and landed on the table in the middle of room. Yamcha' s head was that of a newtons cradle, constantly looking at Goku to then Gohan and back again. Chichi rushed forward to crush Gohan in another large hug. Lastly Master Roshi's glasses had slid off his nose and onto his fall, allowing all to his wide eyes. Collecting himself, he approached Gohan.

"Young man is this true, that you've been trained in the ways of the Turtle school?" The founder of the Kame style asked. Gohan just nodded, still wrapped up in his mother's arms. Roshi, looking to be thought for a few moments continued "If that's the case my boy, I need you to come outside with me, Krillin you too"

"Huh, whats going on old man?" Yamcha asked

"If Gohan has been trained in the ways of my school, by a student that had graduated himself. Then it is my duty and honour as the founder, to give Gohan his final examination to see if he qualifies to wear the Kame style emblem on his Martial Arts Gi" The elder martial artist explained, digging back into his original training when he first founded his school.

Seeing the looks of understanding and large smiles forming on both Goku's and Krillin's faces, as two students that had fully graduated from his school they knew what the Old Master was about to put the young Sayian through. Chichi frowning at the thought of her young boy fighting and falling into this crowd, about to protest at the examination then she caught a look at Gohan's face. A look of determination, pride and glee mixed into one, she knew that she couldn't stop her son from partaking in something that he had worked so hard for, it was like making him study and revise for a doctorate to just simply refuse him from sitting the final exam to be awarded the credentials.

As the house hold, filed out of the house on to the sand that surrounded the tiny estate the group lined up just alongside the house. Whereas Roshi had led Gohan further away from the house, closer to the crashing waves that clashed upon the shore.

"Now, Son Gohan. This is your official examination following your training into that of the Turtle school, that uses the Kame style of fighting. As the fonder of the school, I will be your opponent for this exam. The rules are simple, 5-minute timer will be set and, in that time, you must fight me using the skills that have been taught to you from **this** school. Meaning that you cannot use anything taught to you by Piccolo and his school of teaching. There will be no use of Ki manipulation, no flight and no strikes that would otherwise kill your opponent. Afterwards, we will then look at your basic stances and the signature Kata of my school. Since I know you have already learnt the Kamehameha wave, we will skip that part of the examination. As mandatory, your graduation will be observed by your instructor and another member that has graduated the same school. Any questions so far Gohan?" Master Roshi instructed, followed by his question.

Receiving a simple "No Master" from Gohan, it was obvious that Goku had actually prepared the boy for his graduation from his use of correct etiquette in this situation. "Okay then, Puar if you would be so kind as to set a timer for 5-minutes and inform as when to start?" Roshi asked, hearing her poof into a stopwatch, that Krillin retrieved. Then Krillin announced "Fighters ready?!" Seeing the two nod, as Gohan removed his shoulder plating and the pair slipping into the signature horse stance of the Kame style "3…2…1…..Begin" Krillin started the timer with that as Gohan, sprang towards the old hermit, aiming a forward punch at the man's solar plex, receiving a swift block and countering the kick that was aimed at his chest by leaning backwards and letting it fly harmlessly by to then block the spin kick that was aimed at his upper torso. Ducking underneath, Gohan launched an uppercut that connected with Roshi's chin. Launching him upwards, as Roshi took flight he flicked his legs upwards hoping to clip Gohan's chin himself, only for Gohan to dodge the kick, grab hold of his leg and spin to throw him away.

"2 minutes remain!" Krillin announced from the side-lines. The rest of the group watching the fight with baited breath, the fight was still as fast paced as normal, beyond that of the normal human eye. Without much force behind either of their attacks, you could tell this was a fight of precision and technique not that of an aggressive fight.

Roshi allowing the momentum to move him away, flipping to land of his feet and taking two steps back once his feet connected with the ground. Slipping back into stance, anticipating the next attack. The two fighters, remaining stoically quite throughout. Focusing solely on their opponent.

Gohan cautiously sidestepping around Roshi, slowly closing the diameter of the circle he had been pacing. Roshi following his every step, with his guard fully up. _'Goku has trained his Son well. Let's see him handle my offensive'_ Roshi launch from his position catching the boy by slight surprise, allowing two punches slip by his defences and connecting with his right shoulder and caught in his left. Gohan's counter, was a sucker punch to the elder mans gut. Winding him, he staggered backwards _'Such power. Maybe his Super Sayian state is too much in my regular form, but this fight isn't about power or strength'_ Quickly gaining a second wind, in time to block the round house kick aimed for his head. The blow making his arm shudder from the force, the recoil of Gohan's kick allowed him to bring up his left, crossing over his body to connect with Roshi's still blocking arm, blocking the guard. Gohan landing on his right leg, whilst swinging his left leg backwards forcing him into a front flip bring his heel downwards on the founder of the Turtle school, sending him to his knees.

"TIME!" Came from the side-lines

Roshi, on his knees in the sand hands supporting his weight in front of him as he pushes his body upwards. Keeping his facial expressions neutral besides the occasional wince when the odd joint cracked from their little spar. Looking at Gohan standing rigidly in front of him with a hopeful expression plastered on his face.

Roshi bent forward and bowed to the young Sayian, waiting for him to do the same. Upon completing the respectful act between two warriors Roshi finally spoke "Well Gohan, your farther has trained you exceedingly well. You have excellent reflexes, as well as a keen eye to spot weaknesses in any guard. Yes, those gaps were on purpose. I needed to see if you could notice them." Roshi explained seeing the confused look on Gohan's face. Chuckling slightly, he folded his hands behind his back as he continued "Your stance, was near perfect but you looked uncomfortable. Care to explain why?"

"Yes Master, you see during my training in the chamber after Dad taught me the Kame style. I merged your style and that of Piccolo's into my own fighting stance and style. Whilst I can fight using only one style, I had using the merged style during the more… intensive of fights with Dad." Gohan explained

"Ah, I see. None the less, you fought exceptionally in that of the way of the Kame style. Now I spoke of having you perform the kata of the school, but that won't be necessary any longer" seeing the confusion spread onto Gohan's face Roshi explained "The kata to my school as you may know is very stance based and following that of flow of energy around us. You followed that flow in our battle, performing enough of the stances that would be in the kata itself. Krillin, would you agree with this assessment?" Turning to look at the smaller bald monk.

"You're right Master. Gohan performed some of the kata in your battle and I agree with your observations" Krillin answered. Roshi hmm'ed and nodded.

"Do you have anything to add about Gohan's form? Or any reason why you feel Gohan doesn't deserve to graduate?" Roshi inquired.

"None Master. Gohan fought brilliantly, despite it not being at full strength, you can truly see the skill he now wields. I can see what you mean Goku, if he can fight that fluidly with Master Roshi, hell I bet he could give Cell some serious problems" Krillin agreed with Goku's early praise of his son.

"If that's the case, Son Gohan, please step forward. It is with great pleasure and pride to announce your final examination has now concluded, and to award you with full graduation privileges of that in The Kame style from the Turtle school. From this day forward, you may wear the symbol of this school on your Gi, be it in the Kame style colours or on that of your own colouration, take up students of your own and train them in the teachings of the school and have your name inscribed upon the walls of history. Your Great Grandfather, the man you were named after would be incredibly proud of how you've fought today, just are your parents as well myself. Congratulations Gohan." Master Roshi concluded.

"Thank you, Master Roshi. I won't let you down." Gohan bowed in respect, receiving a bow in response. Turning back to the others, the smiles of adoration present on everyone's faces, a 'poof' followed with Puar returning to normal. Goku and Chichi, stepped forward handing Gohan the white shoulder pads back. Slapping his son on the shoulder "I knew you had it in you Son, Master Roshi's right Grandpa would be so proud of you!" Goku grinned down at his son, whilst Chichi lowered herself to be eye level with her boy

"Gohan, I know I'm hard on you with fighting like your father, but I am so very proud of Son. I too went through something similar as to what you just went through. I guess it runs in our little family. Now, when we get home I'll cook a large feast for us and maybe I'll make some of that Lemon Ricotta Cheesecake you love so much" Chichi praised with a warm smile.

"Oh boy, really Mom. Thanks." Gohan cheered, smiling as he put the pads back on.

"Well done, little man you were excellent" "Yeah, what he said!" Yamcha and Oolong complimented

"Gohan, well done kiddo. Welcome to the Turtle school graduates" Krillin added in throwing an arm round Gohan's shoulders. Gohan just smiling constantly.

"I think it's time to head home, it's getting late" Goku weighed in, looking at the setting sun over the ocean. Chichi and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"See you all soon, take it easy" Goku exclaimed, as Gohan and Chichi placed there hands on the elder Sayian and with that they vanished from view, back to their adored home in the countryside.


	5. Introductions

It had been two days since Gohan had stepped out of the chamber, completed his final examination of the Turtle School and the first proper family meal since before Raditz had turned up and changed his life forever. That meal, with Grandpa Ox, his Mom and Dad just showed him exactly what his drive was. What he was fighting to protect in the coming tournament. Despite knowing this Gohan knew, that there was two more people to add to that list. Tien's partner and his daughter. _'My betrothed, Kami that's still weird to think'_ Gohan shook his head clearing out his latest thoughts.

The sun was just coming up over the adjacent mountain range, bathing the large valley where his house sat in a golden light and a surreal warmth. Gohan's perch on the mountain top was a small plateau, just large enough for one of Bulma's jet copters to land and was the perfect place for Gohan's morning meditation. Hearing slight movement to his right, Gohan looked over to see a lilac coloured dragon snoozing away a couple of feet from him. Chuckling, Gohan stood up and stretched out his joints to ease the stiffness from being in the lotus position for so long.

Although, these past couple of days have been meant for rest, Gohan has spent 3 hours every morning before sunrise meditating in a suppressed SS2, forcing his body not only to acquire an equilibrium in the second Super Saiyan state like the first transformation state but also to help balance out the energy consumption.

The Second Super Saiyan transformation is a lot like the first, it amplifies your core strength, speed, senses and energy output. However, unlike the first this ascended state causes such a multiplier that your own internal energy is manifested in a form of Bio-electricity that flares often in the aura that surrounds your body, which unfortunately drains unnecessary energy from your reserves. _'If my body can become accustomed to the increase in power, then it should eventually stop wasting my energy levels on my aura. It does look quite intimidating though. I should get back for breakfast, before Mom shouts at me again'_

With this thought Gohan turned back to the dragon "Icarus, I'm heading home now. Behave yourself, Okay?" Icarus just lifted his head to look at the young demi-saiyan, warbled in his throat then went back to his morning snooze. Gohan chuckling to himself once more he lifted off the ground, and then shot off towards his house, taking a leisurely flight over the green meadows and the acres of forests. Coming up to his home he drops back down to the basic Super Saiyan state, landing outside his front door, he steps in to be assaulted with smells coming from the kitchen.

"Morning, Son. You're just in time, your mother's about to start dishing up." Goku greeted from the dining room table, sporting a white vest top and his boxers.

"Morning Dad, Morning Mom." Gohan sat at the table besides his father, looking into the kitchen area he saw a sight that was indeed rare. His mother was cooking in her bath robe, a pair of slippers and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Chichi, was a woman who was up before the sun, dressed and ready for the day from her days as living in the Ox castle before it was burned before Gohan was born, so this site shocked him.

"Morning sweetheart, breakfast is almost ready. Would you be a dear and get some drinks for the table?" Chichi asked without turning from the stove. Gohan raised back out of the chair and made his way to the fridge to grab the cold fresh juices and placed them in the centre of the table just as his mother started transferring the food from the kitchen top to the dining table.

"Well boys, dig in." Chichi announced

After the large assortment of foods had been devoured the three were still sitting at the table in a comfortable silence and a state of euphoria from the heavenly prepared foods of the Ox princess.

"Now, Gohan. As you may remember today is the day that Tien is bringing over his partner and their daughter. I wanted to go over a few ground rules when they arrive" Chichi spoke in a calm and polite manner, despite giving off the vibes that the silent threat of 'Follow what I say to the letter or else' was enough to make both the Saiyans present at the table shudder and sit up straighter.

"When they arrive, you are to be polite and courteous to our guests, even though you know Tien well from your time with your father we have yet to meet his partner or his daughter, so you are to be a gentleman at all times. Goku? Has he ever mentioned who his partner is? Or if they're even married?" Chichi continued.

Looking to be in deep thought before shaking his head "No, he hasn't mentioned anything of the sort. I haven't seen a ring on his finger either, but I don't wear my ring either" Goku answered before scratching his head. Chichi looked on in surprise at her husband as he stood from the table and walked down the hallway to their room.

' _Huh, wonder where Dad's going?'_ Gohan thought as he watched Goku disappear around the corner of the hallway. Hearing his mother clear her throat he tuned back to look at her.

"When they arrive Gohan, we will spend some time all together for introductions and pleasantries then I want you to take her outside whilst I cook dinner and speak with her parents. We have some details we need to talk about before we can bring them up with the pair of you, okay sweetie" Chichi explained

"Okay Mum, I will. What happens if she doesn't like me though? Or freaks out by what I can do and what I am?" Gohan started to panic, Chichi seeing this stood from her chair and quickly made it in front of her son who was now looking down at his clasped hands in his lap.

"Gohan, you need to stop worrying about those kinda things. There is nothing wrong with who and what you are. You're perfect to me and your father and we love you so very much. Besides, Tien is one of the few of your father's friends who has any sort of common sense besides Bulma, so surely, he would have thought of this and explained a little to his daughter to prevent such a freak out, Okay?" Chichi reassured him as Goku came back into the room now dressed in a black sleeved orange jacket, white shirt and beige trousers bare footed whilst carrying a pair of maroon red trainers.

"Your Mothers right Son, when I spoke to Tien to arrange this, I asked what he had told her, and he told me that he's explained a little bit of our heritage, that I'm an alien and your Mums a princess. Apparently, she didn't bat and eye lid at it, just kept on smiling and wanted to know when she got to meet you" Goku explained, stopping at the sofa in the front room he sat down and became putting on his trainers and lacing them up.

"Do you know when she was told all of that Goku?" Chichi asked, keeping her hands on Gohan's shoulders

"From how Tien explained it, it was around the time he got back from King Kai's place but before Frieza and me had gotten back from space" Goku answered without interrupting what he was previously doing.

"See Gohan, that was 3 years ago and She's coming here tonight. If she had freaked out over your heritage, I doubt she would be coming here at all" Chichi smiled warmly at her son, who had finally looked up wearing a smile of his own

"You're right, thanks Mum" Gohan stood up and hugged his Mum, after stepping out of the embrace he walked towards Goku on the sofa "Dad? Are we going to the lookout today to sort out the Dragon ball's?" Gohan asked, now standing before his father.

"That's right son, you ready?" Goku responded, closing the gap between the two, placing his hand upon the younger Saiyan's shoulder. Seeing his son nod in response, he raised his hand to his forehead, looked at his wife and smiled. Then in a blink of an eye the two Super Saiyan's had moved from their front room to the white tiled top of kami's lookout. Looking around they found no one present so they began to walk into the covered area of the lookout, only to be intercepted by the Namekian warrior, Piccolo.

"Goku. Gohan, I thought I sensed the two of you. What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked whilst walking towards them, stopping just a few yards away and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, with the Cell games coming up and not currently having any Dragon ball's we wanted to see what we can do to solve our little dilemma." Goku responded, running his hand through his spikey golden locks. Suddenly, Goku's eyes widened, smiling Goku asked "Piccolo, do you know where New Namek is? Surely someone there would help us out after everything, I mean I know Nail and Kami are a part of you now but maybe they passed that knowledge on?"

"Goku, Nail fused with me on Old Namek and Kami hasn't left the Earth since he originally came here all those years ago. Neither of them would know the location of New Namek." Piccolo grunted

"Perhaps, The Northern Kai might be able to assist you since he was communicating with Kami when you were on Old Namek facing Frieza. He may be able to point you in the direction of the New Namekian home world" Mr. Popo spoke as he walked up from behind the Namekian.

"That's a brilliant Idea, Mr. Popo. I'll go see King Kai, see if he can help." Goku thanked the mysterious genie. Raising his hand to conduct the I.T technique, he stopped midway, turning to his son "Gohan, wanna come with? You can meet King Kai and maybe he can explain the Spirit Bomb better than I could."

"If that's alright Dad, maybe I could even come with to New Namek. It'd be great to see Dende again" Gohan answered.

"It's settled then, be back soon guys" Goku said, and with that they had vanished from the top of the lookout to reappear moments later, on the miniature world of the Northern Kai. Unfortunately, the landing wasn't the greatest as they had reappeared in the middle of a game of chase between Bubbles and Gregory, leaving the four of them on the floor.

"Ugh, Bubbles. Can you get off my head please?" Goku asked the monkey, turning to his son "You okay, Gohan?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Gohan answered in earnest, looking down he saw the large cricket looking up at him with confusion. Then the cricket flew backwards off his chest, looked between Gohan and Goku and visibly sagged his shoulders.

"Goku? What are you doing here? Are you dead again? And who's this with you? He looks like a mini you?" Gregory fired off his questions. As Goku picked himself off the floor and made sure Gohan was okay, he turned to answer his questions. Before he could answer the cricket, another voice stopped him.

"Goku?" The Northern Kai questioned as he walked out of his house, the commotion bringing his attention to his new guests. Looking his guests up and down, he continued "So this is what the fabled Super Saiyan transformation looks like, speed and strength increased. Interesting. So Goku, how'd you die this time? I didn't sense a threat on Earth, besides Cell that is."

"Oh, I'm not dead King Kai. I came here to ask you if you could point me in the direction of New Namek? Since Kami has fused with Piccolo, the Dragon balls have turned to stone I was hoping someone there would come and take over the role of Kami." Goku replied, brushing off any dirt from his clothes.

"I'm not a telephone directory, Goku. But yeah sure I can point you in the direction you need. Before I do, you've yet to introduce me to your guest" King Kai teased with the elder saiyan.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, everyone this is my son, Gohan. Gohan, this is King Kai, Bubbles the monkey and Gregory the cricket" Goku introduced everyone pointing at each person as he introduced them.

"THIS is Gohan? You look remarkably different than your time on Namek, not to mention your power levels. If I'm right youre stronger than your old man" King Kai spoke as he approached the younger Son boy. Gohan blushing under the praise, nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you, sir. Dad trained me in the Hyperbolic Time chamber and I managed to ascend to the level beyond a Super Saiyan. He's also taught me some of the techniques he learnt under you like the Kaio-ken and the Spirit Bomb, but I haven't been able to do the Spirit Bomb yet." Gohan answered the North Kai, bowing slightly when he spoke of his failure with the Spirit Bomb.

The North Kai, turned to Goku "You've taught him the Kaio-ken and started on the Spirit Bomb? Does the Kaio-ken work with the multiplier of the Super Saiyan transformation?"

"Yeah, Gohan's a sponge for information. He's even graduated from Master Roshi. We've both been able to use the Kaio-ken in these forms, but it takes up a lot of energy, the best I've been able to do is use it in bursts but even that leaves me winded. Unfortunately, Gohan has yet to be able to use the Kaio-ken in his transformed state, let alone his ascended state" Goku explained

Turning back to the younger saiyan, the northern Kai spoke "Gohan, before I send you both on your way to New Namek, I would like to make a request. I would like to see you attempt the Kaio-ken in all three of your states, maybe I can help you where your father couldn't. Then I'll teach you to do the Spirit Bomb correctly. What d'ya say young man?"

"That would be amazing, sir. Thank you" Gohan bowed to the Northern Kai.

"I like this kid, he actually shows manners, unlike some other brute we know" Gregory piped up from the side of the conversation. Gohan again blushed under the praise whilst Goku just chuckled as he went and sat down on the nearby bench, leaving King Kai to instruct his son.

"So, shall we start then. Let's start with your normal state and work our way up, that way we can see the effects my technique has on each state, hmm?" King Kai proposed, taking a few steps back to give Gohan enough space so he doesn't get himself blown away. Seeing Gohan drop to his base form, golden hair and teal eyes darkening to their natural onyx black. Slipping into a loose horse stance, Gohan powers up the Kaio-ken at base power. Letting the amplified energy wash over him, as the young saiyan completed the technique and stood there in the red glow of the Kaio-ken. Seeing that Gohan had achieved the standard technique he asked Gohan "What's the highest you've achieved at your base state"

Gohan, looked at the Kai in deep thought before answering "20 times is the maximum I've achieved, as that's whats Dad has managed to do and he showed me how"

"So, you haven't tried anything higher, hmm?" The Kai replied, scratching his chin. "Okay then. Let's see the differences in your Super Saiyan state". Gohan nodded, dropping out of the Kaio-kens glowing aura to suddenly flare to life in his golden aura of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. King Kai, watching Gohan intensely noted that the transformation adds a similar state of amplification to their energy. "Whenever you're ready Gohan". Nodding again, the red aura flares over the top of the golden aura creating a two layered aura, that blended into a vibrant orange where the two auras overlapped one another. Noting that Gohan was struggling to keep it maintained, he gestured for him to drop the enhanced technique. Thinking to himself he pondered on the effects of what to energy multipliers could do to a person's body.

"Hmmm, it seems like that having two states of energy amplification is causing an increased strain on young Gohan's body. How are you feeling Gohan?" King Kai asked

"A little winded"

"Hmm, got enough to attempt it in your ascended state?" The northern Kai questioned, receiving a nod from the young Super Saiyan. King Kai paid close attention to Gohan as he proceeded to power up and transform into the Ascended state of a Super Saiyan. "That's remarkable, THIS is the Ascended state you mentioned previously? Such raw power"

"Yeah, this form is still fairly new to me. I've been meditating in it to hopefully get adjusted to the new form. I've already noticed an improvement in my mood and thoughts, they're no longer clouded with anger and violence." Gohan answered the Kai whilst looking at his hands, as his golden aura flared around him, the bio-electricity sparking harmlessly in the glow.

"Hmm, since the initial transformation for your father was anger after Krillin's death, I'm not entirely surprised you suffered with that issue. However, you seem to have it under control so shall we wrap up here. Then have you off to New Namek in a flash" King Kai answered before snickering and covering his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. His audience just looked at him confused.

"Ya know, flash? Like his aura flashing into existence?" Not hearing any laughter, He continued "You people have no sense of humour". Gesturing with his hand, He signalled Gohan to proceed.

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the Kaio-ken technique, the red flare sparked into life as his energy sky-rocketed, before completely dispersing and Gohan no longer able to hold the Super Saiyan transformation dropped to his base state and lost his balance. Landing on his rear, sweat dripping off his brow and struggling for breath, he looked up to the Northern Kai hovering over him, concern filling his eyes.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Goku asked as he stepped closer to be side by side the Kai. Gohan, regulated his breathing before smiling and standing back up. Nodding in reply, he brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

"I'm Okay Dad"

"Good to hear, Kiddo"

"Hmmm, I think I know what the problem is" This gained the two Saiyans attention to the North Kai, seeing he had their attention he continued "The Super Saiyan transformation comes with it an energy multiplier, so stacking the Kaio-Ken multiplier on top is a very risky moves as it could cause your body to burn up all of your energy in an instant. The reason you can perform the technique in the regular Super Saiyan state is due to the multiplier not being as substantial as the Ascended state. Although, it could be doable at a later point when your body becomes more accustomed to the Ascended state, I would recommend you avoid trying it for quite some time"

"Huh, guess that would explain why it's harder to maintain the technique whilst Super Saiyan" Goku answered "Well Gohan, guess we need to be careful whilst training that technique, huh?" Goku chuckled down to his son, scratching the back of his head.

"Now Gohan, the Spirit Bomb. Since you have a strong understanding of how to perform the Kaio-ken this technique will be relatively simple for you. The power that you use to trigger the Kaio-ken, comes from within yourself and used internally. The Spirit Bomb is the reverse, it is an attack that gathers the energy from the surrounding area into one focused point that hardens and then becomes malleable by the energy of the user. To collect that energy, you must firstly spread your own energy out around you and then draw it back in, bringing with it the natural energy around you. Of course, other energy users can supply their own internal energy to you as well, thus buffing the energy input. Do you follow Gohan?" King Kai explained.

"Yes, I understand what you mean sir. You use your own internal energy to control the natural energy around you into the point of focus, therefore allowing you to control the energy that's been collected as your own energy has been mixed into it as a catalyst"

King Kai, Goku, Gregory and Bubbles just stared at the younger Saiyan, nothing but silence followed until Goku started chuckling "Hahaha, I told you King Kai, Gohan is a sponge when it comes to this kinda stuff"

King Kai coughing into his hand "Yes, well at least we know he didn't get his smarts from you. I remember it took you months just to learn one of my techniques and yet your son has learned both in half that time. Very well, moving on. New Namek." King Kai searched for their energy signatures, his antennae moving to lock on to the signal. After a few terse minutes, he smiled "Ah, there you are. Goku if you follow my directions, it's in that general direction. It's the fourth galaxy deep, past the dying star and it's the third planet in the system, got it?" King Kia directed

"Uh-huh, so that's the planet you found. Gohan, Let's go!" Goku cheered. Gohan walked over to his father, stepping in front of King Kai, bowing.

"Thank you, King Kai, for all your help"

"You're welcome young man, squash that bug" King Kai smiled

"Thanks again King Kai, see you all again soon" Goku spoke softly before placing his hand on his son's shoulder, and once again disappearing from their audiences' sight.

New Namek came into view for the two Saiyans, the lush blue grass and tress the green sky looming over them and the familiar smell of the planet they had once traversed assaulted their senses. Looking around they found they was on a small cluster of islands in the large ocean away from the mainland of the planet. "It's just I remember, just no evil Emperor killing everyone this time." Goku commented, looking down at his son who was still observing the area around him. Extending his senses, he found the few large settlements went that far from each other nor where they far from their location. Capitalising on his son's distraction he quickly transmitted the pair of them into the heart of the settlement closest to them. As they had arrived, they had been surrounded by three Namekians, all in fighting stances.

"Who are you? And Why have to come to our planet?" One of the Namekians surrounding them commanded

Not seeming at all put off from their hostility the elder Saiyan spoke "Hi there, my names Goku and this is my son Gohan. We came here hoping to speak with Moori, we need a favour of him"

The three Namekians instantly dropped their stances and relaxed as the same fighter from before answered the pair "You're Goku? The Saviour Saiyan? The one that defeated Frieza?"

"Uh-huh" Goku smiled

"Forgive us, we sensed your power levels and we were concerned some of Frieza's men had found us once more. Please this way, I will take you to Grand Elder" As they all started walking towards the large white structure that seemed to be built in the heart of the village, the lead Namekian turned to one of his men and whispered something to him which sent the second Namekian sprinting off through the buildings and crowds.

As they came up to the structure, the guards outside the door tensed before relaxing after a hand gesture from the lead Namekian. "Grand Elder! Our Saviour has returned!" This drew the attention of all the Namekians in the vicinity as they started to crowd around the group

From the structure came the familiar form of Moori, garbed in the traditional white robed trousers, white ruffled neck scarf, however he had changed the colour of the vest he wore. Where he once wore a red vest, this new one was orange with blue stripes that ran from his shoulders to his waist line. He approached the Saiyans, smiling the whole way. "Greetings Goku! And young Gohan as well! We must celebrate, the arrival of two heroes to our race!"

"Sorry Moori, we can't stay long. We're kinda in a rush, but we'll definitely come back sometime soon and celebrate with you then." Goku declined, seeing Moori falter a little bit he went to continue but a loud shout from the crowd stopped him

"GOHAN!" Out from the crowd came a young Namekian, that just about came up to Goku's waist line and slammed straight into Gohan sending the two to the floor. Gohan surprised from the tackle looked down to the form that had slammed into him to find a very familiar face looking back at him.

"Gohan, it's so good to see you, I didn't think we would ever see each other again" The young Namekian rambled

"So Gohan, who's your friend?" Goku asked looking down smiling at the pair.

"This is Dende, he's the one that healed Vegeta and Krillin whilst you were recovering in the ship" Gohan answered

Goku chuckled as he watched the pair get back to their feet, turning back to the Elder before him "Moori, we need your help. Our Planet is currently under threat from a being known as Cell, he's stronger and more ruthless than Frieza ever was. To help turn the tides our Planet's Guardian Kami, has fused with Piccolo giving him the strength to fight on an even field. However, this has now made our planets Dragon Balls useless, is there a way we can revive the Dragon Balls?" Goku explained, Moori looking deep in thought before shaking his head,

"No, the only way for the Dragon balls to be returned to their normal state is if a trained Namekian bonds their life energy to the form of your Dragon. There are a few of my people that are trained in this manner, if you…."

"I'LL DO IT"

Everyone looked to the owner of the voice. Young Dende was standing there besides Gohan, right arm and foot forward with determination on his face.

"I'll do it Grand Elder, I have completed my training to create Dragon Balls and I also know a lot of the fighters on Planet Earth personally as I helped them when Frieza came to our planet. Please Elder, allow me this request!" Dende argued. Moori just stood there speechless before he started quietly chuckling, which grew in volume till it was heard throughout the murmuring crowd. Moori walked towards Dende and crouched down before him, looking him in the eye with a smile across his aged and wrinkled face.

"Dende. You were the top candidate I was going to put forward to Goku for the very reasons you had stated, as well as I know much you have missed Earth's culture and your friends Gohan here, and Krillin. Run along and gather your things, whilst I arrange some items for you to take with you for your posting" Moori explained, once he had stood back up Dende had ran back off through the crowds to do as requested of him. "Well Goku, I hope this solves your dilemma. I trust you'll take good care of Dende for us, and please bring him back with you when you come for the feast. The offer is open anytime to you and your comrades.

"We will Moori, thank you so much and we'll be sure to visit once we've taken care of Cell" Goku replied. With that Moori, turned around and walked into the large structure from once he came. Gohan was just looking up at his father with confusion on his face.

"Dad? When did you meet Moori? I didn't think you knew him at all?" Gohan asked.

"I don't really know him, I spoke with Piccolo about Moori when I had returned from Yardrat. He told me what he knew from the time he spent with them whilst the Dragon Balls were recharging and from the memories, he had gained from one of the warriors from Namek. I believe his name was Nail. Piccolo mentioned that Moori had held an interest into me for being a Saiyan that had defended his planet and defeated Frieza. It's more than likely how he recognised me as we arrived" Goku explained.

"That's right Goku" Moori spoke up from behind Goku "I had spoken with your friends whilst on Earth as I was curious why a Saiyan would fight for my people, they had told me of your adventures from your youth and showed me pictures of you. They even gave me one of your schools Gi's to allow us to express our gratitude on our new home." As Moori finished Dende came rushing back with a canvas bag tied to his back.

"I'm ready Elder"

"Good. Here Dende, inside this sack are copies of texts that will help you in your new role as well as some new scrips to allow you to further your training." Moori smiled as he handed Dende a similar sized bag as to what was on his back. Dende bowed in thanks and then suddenly surged forward taking the Elder Namekian in a hug. "We will see each other again soon young one, be safe"

"I will. Thanks again Elder" Dende replied breaking the hug. Stepping over to the two Saiyans, he bowed once more "Thank you for allowing me to come with you"

"Don't worry about it Dende, you're really saving our necks with this" Goku chuckled, placing both his hands on the shoulders of his two companions.

He focused his attentions on Earth's lookout, then committed his energy to make the jump home. Reappearing on the white tiled flooring of the Lookout with the bright blue skies high above and the sun beaming down on them, a small breeze came over the wind ruffling up the clothes of the three travellers. Dende, eyes wide open and constantly darting his head around taking in the new site of the Lookout, before finally resting on that of the fused Namekian Piccolo. Sensing his old friends Nail's energy in him as well as another, he marvelled at the strength he now possessed, to then looking at the rotund genie standing next to him. Overcome with shyness he side stepped a little to be behind Goku.

"Hey guys, we're back" Goku greeted waving at the pair watching them

"We can see that Goku" came the gruff voice of Piccolo "We also see you have a guest hiding behind your leg"

At this Goku looked down behind him to see Dende, looking up at him warily gripping his sack tightly in his grip. Goku kneeling in front of the young Namekian, gently urged him forward with a hand on his back.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Dende. You know Piccolo. The man next to him is Mr. Popo, he's the caretaker of the Lookout. He served alongside Kami, our old Guardian and wouldn't be surprised if he's served more. The man is a mystery to me. He'll be able to help you with settling in" Goku encouraged, Gohan beside him nodding fervently in agreement.

"Greetings, young one. What is you name" The Genie asked as he approached the travellers

"Dende"

"Are you here to take on the mantle of Earth's Guardian of Kami?"

Dende, stepping back into view of everyone answered with a simple nod of the head. Seeing this the genie turned around and walked back into the large chambered building, to return mere moments later with a glass domed container, with a large stone dragon inside nestled on a plush looking cushion.

"This here is a statue of the Dragon of Earth, Shenron. With this you will be able to revive the now dormant Dragon Balls that are scattered around the globe." Mr. Popo placed the container just in front of Dende.

Taking notice of how intricately the statue had been carved, left Dende too shocked for words. Shaking his head out, He stepped closer to the container, raised out his arms over the container.

"Are there any changes you would like to make to the Dragon?" Dende asked.

"Could we get multiple wishes, and maybe multi resurrections?" Goku asked from behind the little Namekian

"Of course, however that will drain power from the Dragon's power nullifying his ability to perform certain wishes."

"Oh? What wishes would those be then?" Mr. Popo asked, curious as to the affect's changes had upon the Dragon's abilities.

"They would be what my people call the Godly Tier wishes, such as Immortality, Invulnerability, to have the power of the Dragon or Dragon's abilities. These wishes could be currently performed on this form of Shenron, but with the changes He won't be able to make these wishes again, whilst also nullifying any of these wishes He's made in the past." Dende explained

"Huh, at least we won't have another Garlic Junior incident. The Kami in me is still pissed about that whole thing." Piccolo grunted off from the side.

"I remember that, didn't he get trapped in another realm or something?" Gohan asked from besides Goku.

"Well, you should remember that Kid. You were the one that threw him into the Dead zone. Both times might I add." Piccolo added

"Any more changes before I resurrect Shenron?" Dende questioned, hearing a chorus of "No" and "Nope" He began charging the spectral energy into his hand which will link him to the Dragon, the Dragon statue started glowing in turn with the glow of Dende's hands, the glow fading and brightening in sync with each other before a large blinding light encompassed the lookout.

Once the light had faded, and the small group could once again see. They noticed that the statue of the Dragon, that was once being held in an enclosed container was gone. Silence reigned supreme on the lookout as the reality of what just happened settled in for the fighters.

It was Dende that broke the silence after a few minutes "Shenron has been resurrected and the Dragon Balls are now ready to be used. Mr. Popo, is there anywhere I can sit down? Linking to a Dragon takes a lot out of me"

The large genie jumps right to it "Of course Dende, right this way and why don't I fix us some Tea so we can get acquainted" Mr. Popo started leading the young Namekian away inside, before Dende stopped and turned back.

"If I don't see you before, make sure to give Cell hell. I think I'm going to enjoy my time here" Dende spoke with a massive smile across his features.

"You got it Dende" Goku replied, before looking down to his son "We better get back before your mother throws a fit" Raising his hand towards his forehead, before pausing with his hand a foot from his face, before lowering it back to his side "Gohan? Why don't you take us back buddy?" Goku suggested.

Gohan, surprised at his fathers request "Me? But Dad, I didn't fully manage the technique when we were inside the chamber"

"Of course, son, and you'll do fine. Besides, theres other Ki signatures for you to detect. Not like the ones that are scrambled inside the chamber. Just remember what I taught you, and focus." Goku replied, with full faith in his son filtering through his speech.

Nodding his head and grabbing his fathers' hand with his own left. Gohan closed his eyes and focussed his Ki, briefly scanning the planet and located the familiar warm Ki that is his mothers. ' _Encompass yourself and those with you in your Ki, whilst focussing your Ki into where you want to be. I can do this.'_ With that thought alone the pair vanished from the Lookout, and reappeared mere feet outside their home.

"Congratulations Gohan you did it! Didn't I tell you, now let's get inside be…." Goku was cut off by the slamming of the front door and a screeching voice.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Chichi stormed up to the pair in a fury "You've kept our guests waiting for over an hour!"

"Chichi, calm down. We're sorry, we must've lost track of time between seeing King Kai to getting Dende and the Dragon revived" Goku tried to reason with his with, whilst Gohan just chipped in with a "Sorry Mom"

Chichi's facial expression softened "Well, okay then, since you boys got Shenron back and you're both okay. Now, head inside Tien and his family are already here. Gohan, go introduce yourselves to Tien's family then run along for a bit whilst the grownups talk, okay sweetie?"

"Okay Mom"

As the small Son family walked back inside, with Goku and Chichi in front with Gohan following behind. As Gohan entered the home and saw past his parents he saw Tien, the tall monk wearing the most amount of clothes he's ever seen him in. Wearing his usual green trousers and red sashed belt, but instead of the half green top, he is wearing a smart short sleeved yellow button shirt tucked into his sash. Next to him, were two people he has never seen before but judging with how his Dad was smiling at the older women of the pair, he knew her. She was around Chichi's height, with long blue hair that had about two inches of blonde ends from the tips, that had been pulled into a neat ponytail with a red ribbon, wearing a green tank top and long beige jeans.

Suddenly realising who this was from his Dad's stories from when he was a child, this was their friend Launch. But didn't she only have single coloured hair from his fathers' stories, shaking himself from his muses, he looked at the young girl in front of Tien and Launch. Who had long blonde hair pulled into pigtails that sat on either side of her head, the biggest blue eyes staring at him with a smile that could put his fathers to shame ' _This is the girl who I'm betrothed to? She's really pretty'_ Gohan blushed at his thoughts and stepped forward "I'm Son Gohan, it's nice to meet you and It's good to see you again Tien"

"It's good to see you again Gohan. Allow me to introduce you to my partner, Launch. I'm sure you've heard of her from your parents, especially your fathers' stories from when we were younger." Tien introduced

Launch stepped round her family to come up to Gohan and crouch in front of him "Hello Gohan, it's nice to meet you too. You really are your father's son aren't cha? You look just like him! Except the blonde hair of course. Hehehe" Launch wrapped her arms around Gohan swallowing him into a hug "We're family now kiddo" Launch just giggled as she let go of the young Super Saiyan ".. and this is my daughter and your fiancé" She gestured for her daughter to step forward and come closer

The young girl was standing just mere feet from Gohan, the smile never leaving her face and the adoration never leaving her eyes "Hello Son Gohan, I'm Erasa Shinhan. I've been waiting so long to meet you" and with that she threw herself forward grappling Gohan into a hug, with her head on his chest and arms around his waist.

* * *

 **AN- Hello Everyone, sorry for the long delay It's been a nightmare for me to try and get words down on paper. Especially trying to make everything flow properly. As usual, any mistakes on grammar or spelling let me know and I'll correct it.**

 **Flameshameful**


End file.
